The last thoughts of the Hokage Naruto Uzumaki
by Midnight Fan
Summary: It's the final moments of Naruto life and this is what's going on in his head.


**The last thought of the Hokage Naruto Uzumaki**

**okay****so****i****though****i****would****do****a****one****shot****this****time****on****the****final****moments****of****Naruto****'****s****life.**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!

**Serious Naruto oc**

**deep thought and feelings also very depressing**

**p.s. only nice constructive criticism or good reviews no flaming por favor.**

Konoha was burning slowly to the ground, the amber flames dancing throughout the village. Naruto sighed, he could feel the fox rushing to heal him but suddenly the fox stopped. Naruto didn't told why he already knew.

"I can't heal you kit it's impossible, it seems to be the end of us." the Kyuubi sighed.

Hmm so this is the end of the sixth hokage of the Hidden Leaf Village.' I turn my head slowly to the side to see Sasuke take his last breath. He was gone my best friend and my rival and now he was gone. Blood was pooling around me it was a blackish color, must be due to the fox chakra. I coughed up blood and inhaled deeply as though it was my last.

I heard footsteps coming closer and closer to me. "Lord Hokage where are you?" Oh it was Sakura. "Oh my god Naruto, thank god your alive. You are going to make it Naruto I'll do everything in my power to save you."

She couldn't any i knew that and suddenly I realized as Hinata ran up beside her that I had been chasing the wrong girl. Hinata was a good girl who never treated me like a demon or some infectious disease. They where both crying Sakura with her hands glowing green pouring her chakra into me hoping somehow that it would save me.

"Naruto?" Hinata whispered gently in my ear, her tears dripping down onto my face. "I love you and I always will as I always have." As my heart beat slowed I realized that I had always been loved and that I was never truly by myself. I had Kakashi,

Sakura, team 8, team 10, team Guy, and Grandma Tsunade. They all helped me grow and change and I couldn't have done it without them. Especially Sasuke he had helped me grow the most. Even though he went with that pedophile Orochimaru, tried to kill me multiple times he still was my best friend. A distant friend who send he was going to break our bond. But that bond could never be broken. We had feuded and fought many times over the years that it had grown stronger. Yet it still hurt painfully to see...my best friend...my comrade...my brother, die so painfully, so hurt, so broken. I choked on my tears as I laid there in Hinata's arms which had gently wrapped around me. I was feeling colder, lighter, the blood flowed easily down from my wounds saturating the soil. The wounds that Sasuke had caused. I could still feel Hinata's tears mingle with my own before slipping down my cheeks. They left bitter sweet tracks through the mud and blood. My vision dimmed, faded, hyper boles with increasing tenacity. A thought ran through my head, 'Soon I will see Sasuke, soon we wont have to fight any longer, soon my friend we will be together again.' But before I could go I had to say one last thing.

"Goodbye..." my voice was weak as more blood poured out of my mouth. I closed my eyes hearing Sakura shriek to not go that the village needed me. The village would survive, it would get stronger as new bonds where born out of the ashes of old ones, of those who had died. I closed my eyes slowly and I took in my last breath.

"NOOOOO NARUTO!" was the last thing I heard that was screamed from shy Hinata mouth. My heart stopped at that moment and I felt as though I was surrounded by a white light.

"Get up teme." I open my eyes and there is Sasuke holding his hand out for me. "You sure kept us waiting Naruto." I sat up Sasuke was fine and holding his hand out towards me (that's a first). I took his hand and suddenly realized my wounds where gone and so where Sasuke. Then I looked around I was surrounded by everyone who had ever cared for me. My mom, dad, pervy sage, and the old man they where all here waiting for me.

"Welcome home Naruto, we are so proud." My mom and dad said. At that one comment tears started pouring down my face as they ran and hugged me. "We are so proud of you and everything that you have accomplished."

"Naruto we are going to have a talk about that so called sexy jutsu of yours." My mom had this menacing aura around her and I slowly backed away tell I was behind my dad. "But first you have got to try this ramen stand it is the ramen of the gods."

At the very mention of ramen I ran closer to her telling her to lead the way.


End file.
